pororofandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Good Friends
We Are Good Friends — first episode of the fifth season animated series Pororo The Little Penguin. Plot One day, Pororo and Rody, Eddy and Crong play badminton. Pororo plays with Rody, and Eddy plays with Crong. Pororo and Rody become a team and so do Eddy and Crong. However, Eddy and Crong lose in the badminton game,it means Pororo and Rody are the winner. Pororo's friends arrived after the badminton game and suggest a new game. After that, they suggest to play soccer. Luckily, Rody and Pororo wins again. Then, they played baseball and Eddy and Crong keeps losing. After all what happened, Loopy suggest her friends to change teams, but Pororo refused. After the game, Pororo went home and telling Crong that he's home. Crong didn't welcome him. Crong started to scribbled the floor and kicked the ball and hit Pororo's robot. Because of that, Pororo's robot got broken but Crong didn't care at all and went to sleep. Pororo got mad at Crong and they started to have a misunderstanding at each other. However, Something's wrong with Rody's leg. Rody came up with an idea. He went to Eddy's house so Eddy can fix it for him. However, Eddy is so upset to Rody that he refused to fix Rody's leg. Morning came but Eddy,Crong, Pororo and Rody played in the playground seperately. Their friends have an idea so they can make it up on each other. Tong- Tong went in the village for a visit and the friends told him what happened to the four guys. Tong-Tong suggests that they all should go on a picnic so maybe it's the chance that they'll make up on each other. They went on a mountain to go on the picnic spot. Pororo was curious on the strange sound came from Rody's leg but Rody told Pororo that he was just fine. Eddy saw Rody's leg and thinking to fix it but he was overcome by his anger that's why he refuse to fix Rody's leg. Pororo saw Crong carrying a heavy backpack with a lot of food. Pororo wanted to help Crong but he was overcome by his anger that's why he refuse to help Crong. Loopy found a perfect spot to take some rest. Crong lead the way in drop his backpack beside him. But unluckily, Crong's backpack rolled away. Crong chase and saved his backpack. However, Crong slide down to the cliff, but luckily, Rody stretched his arms and saved Crong. Unfortunately, because something's wrong with Rody's leg, he can hardly save Crong but he managed to lift Crong up and throw Crong towards Pororo. Rody fell off to the cliff but Eddy managed to hold his hands, saving him. Pororo, Crong and Poby helped Eddy to save Rody. After that, Eddy said sorry to Rody and Pororo and Crong embraced each other. Pororo and Eddy said sorry to each other and they make up. Now, they enjoyed the picnic. Trivia # Is the first Season 5 episode. # Eddy is once again reprised by Kristen Myung-Hee Cho, the voice actress who also did his voice for Season 1. Crong and Eddy went home because Rory and Pororo refused to switch teams Category:5 season Category:Episodes